


Fallout Drabbles For the Amino Fallout Advent Calendar

by Kat_in_the_Window



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 76, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Amino, Drabble Collection, F/M, Will Post The Art Submissions When I Figure Out How
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_in_the_Window/pseuds/Kat_in_the_Window
Summary: A collection of stories spanning hundreds of years and thousands of miles. Snapshots of Courier Sarah Morgan and Caoimhe, a former resident of Vault 76.Edit 2/2/21: Sorry for being late. Still haven't figured out how to post the images, but I'm posting all the rest of the writing prompt fills. Enjoy. : )
Relationships: Craig Boone/Female Courier
Kudos: 6





	1. Day 1: Countdown (New Vegas)

Sarah’s hands were shaking slightly on the grate to the vent and still breathing heavy from the mad dash to the monorail. The red blinking light coated her hands. ‘ _How did no one see this?!_ _Was everyone just that oblivious in their excitement heading to The Strip and too drunk afterwards to notice?’_ Her hope for the NCR without her dwindled a bit.

The metallic clang of the grate was loud when it hit the ground but she didn’t notice blindly grabbing for the password in her pocket.

‘ _Where is the keyboard! Not on the front. No, of course, it’s not!_ ’ The small vent was dark but she could just barely see the keys on the side. The pip-boy made a mild thrum when she turned the light on. ‘ _Yes! There it was!’_ Along with the countdown. Marked at two minutes thirty-four seconds and going down.

_‘Shit! Password, password, password!’_

The adrenaline kicked in while typing the sixteen-digit code. Eyes going from paper to keys. Hand steady. Mind clear. There was a pause after the last number. Clock at one-minute forty-five seconds. Forty-four seconds. A heartbeat. And still Forty-four seconds.

Sarah sighed. Throwing the odd grenade at groups of raiders or Legion was one thing, but an actual functional complex bomb? And that undetonated nuke that she found in the wasteland didn’t count. She noped the hell away from that one when she caught sight of in her scope. The clock was still at one forty-four. The blinking light was off. Hopefully that meant the password worked and she wasn’t about to have a bomb explode in her face. Even the luck that let her live two shots to head wouldn’t let her live through _that_. She’ll let someone who actually knew what the hell they’re doing with explosives take it from here.

She looked back to see Boone glance between her and the bomb. Sarah gave him a thumbs up. He nodded and reached to give her a hand up. Putting a hand on her back when she stumbled a little. Righting her before returning his hands back to his side, but staying near her.

Outside the monorail were a handful of MPs, Lieutenant Boyd among them, and Colonel Hsu staring at them both.

“Good news, Colonel! I found your spy!” Sarah said with a grin.


	2. Day 2: Prepare (New Vegas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica learns something new.

Day 2: Prepare

Veronica grinned at the part of the camp she set up. Sleeping bags rolled out under the rock overhang? Check! Boone took care of the fire pronto before taking over look out duty. She…had issues with making campfires, but she probably just needed more practice! And maybe better material. Maybe it wasn’t her fault she couldn’t get the fire to stay lit. Just a lack of good flammable material. That was it!

Although the ease at which Boone started the fire put a bit of a damper on that…and Sarah got a good fire starting under a minute last night. Well, Sarah’s was a small one. But then again, Sarah and Boone were talking about how they should be able to have a larger fire tonight and cook something.

Veronica’s stomach protested noisily at the thought of food. She dug into her pack. Jerky of some unknown animal that Michelle at the 188 was making. A few cans of purified water and a couple of Nuka-colas. Some boxes of pre-war food. She dug further...and a mutfruit. A bruised looking mutfruit, but a tasty looking snack on its own! That should last her enough ‘til they got to the traders outside of McCarran and that would last ‘til New Vegas. Her mentor didn’t focus much on practical survival matters, but the Brotherhood was good on teaching survival skills. Especially to the Journeymen. Or Journeywoman as it were.

She was about to munch into her last mutfruit, but paused.

Sarah said she was going to prepare dinner tonight.

She looked around. Where was Sarah? Didn’t she say she was going to cook something?

“Boone?” She asked. The sniper looked her way. “Have you seen Sarah?” He seemed close to the courier, as much as _that_ seemed possible. Always watching her back. Veronica mentally giggled. ‘ _Not the way_ I _watch her lovely backside. Or maybe? It needed further investigation._ ’ Sarah was surprisingly curvy for someone who ran across the NCR and Mojave for a career choice. That was rare outside of Vaulties and ‘Ron didn’t see those that often.

Boone nodded to point behind her.

“Hope you all aren’t too hungry for waiting. I’ll have something nice up soon!” Sarah announced brightly.

Veronica turned around and almost jumped in surprise. Sarah had a giant dead molerat on one shoulder and a big flowing plant stem with a pile of roots in the other. What. The. Hell?

“Hey, can you hold this for a second?”

“Um..sure?” Sarah handed off the load of plant to the confused Squire. It smelled…nice at least? She put the plant on a roll of canvas that Sarah opened up for her. Sarah then neatly started butchering the dead animal and Veronica lost what appetite she had. Had to admire how efficiently she did it though. No movement lost! And quickly!

“Can you separate the flowers from the stem for me and separate the roots as well, please”

“Yep! Can do!” Anything to get away from the sight of that meat. Molerats weren’t pretty alive anyway, but a pile of meat was less so.

Veronica was shortly surprised again when Sarah set up steaks to cook, slices that were thinner made into jerky, but more unbelievably the flowers and cut up stem on a pan she brought out of thin air. “You’re cooking flowers?”

“Yeah. The yucca plant is incredibly versatile. I knew we were going to have a safe enough place to cook tonight and more time in the morning so I got as much of the plant as I could. The flowers and stem are edible and the roots are good for soap.”

‘What.’

“I also brought as much of the leaves in my pack as I could too. Watch out for them. They’re sharp. Can’t eat them, but they make good rope. Don’t need all I can make from them, but I can sell the extra for good caps.”

“W-what?!? Boone, did you know this too?” Said man looked at her then nodded.

Sarah laughed. “He only knew half of that and I taught him the rest!”

“Really?”

Boone gave an agreeable nod.

Soon they all had a bowl loaded with more food then her daily rations, that smelled amazing and tasted even better!

“Do you always find this copious amount of food just around?”

Sarah laughed and Boone have a more enthusiastic nod yes.

‘ _Huh. I guess that explains why she’s not skin and bones from all her running around. It feels like the Brotherhood’s survival lessons have a lot of catching up to do_.’

“Would you like a slightly bruised and one that definitely, absolutely hasn’t had a bite taken out of it mutfruit?”


	3. Day 3: Tree (Fallout 76)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caoimhe runs a errand in the Capital Building and gets lost in thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caoimhe is pronounced KEE-va.

Caoimhe stared at the festive decorations in the Capital Building, all somehow still shiny and bittersweet. Christmas trees with glowing lights and mostly unbroken ornaments, wrapped in tinsel. Have hope they said gently. Things can still be kind and good they whispered.

The giant disgusting feral ghoul dead at her feet belayed that message. And the flood damage on the floors and walls.

That persistent void grew underneath her sternum. This world was so stupid. Such a waste of life. A hard-earned moment of happiness just ripped away in a moment of selfish stupidity. Like everything else in this new world. No. All the documents she recovered proved that the world always had the corruption and greed in it.

But she stroked her combat rifle with her thumb. Maybe not the entire world was cruel. A random stranger she met took one look at her and gave her the special rifle. Said this world would eat her alive if she didn’t do something for herself. He even gave her a quick lesson in how to use it properly.

Pity. Kindness. Whatever motivated the man, it was helpful. And needed.

Because no matter that it took basic .45s in, it shot out explosive rounds. And quickly. Somehow.

Caoimhe didn’t question it much. It’s saved her life repeatedly. Ten minutes ago, in fact.

So, while the world was mostly shit, there were still good parts in it. You just had to trust. Carefully mind you. But trust. And do all that you can yourself to change it for the better. Anyone who tries to wreck it again will meet the business end of her explosive rounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super short and sweet, but it hit the right spot? And the only one so far that makes a reference to X-mas so far. In a x-mas challenge. XD
> 
> A random high level player really did hand me me a three star legendary weapon like that. And not the only person to do so. There are more nice players then griefers in 76 and that gives it a bit more charm.


	4. Day 4: Decoration (76)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caoimhe can be a walking disaster some days. Or nights.

The pip-boy clock read at stupid ‘o clock in the morning. Caoimhe should have stopped crossing the wilds of Appalachia hours ago, but noooo her somehow still goodie-two-shoes-self wanted to get to the Nuka-cola factory as soon as possible to help the Overseer with the dispersal of the vaccine. She stayed the night at her mentor’s house, but the Overseer was long gone by the time Caoimhe woke up at the crack of dawn. How that old lady moves so fast she’ll never know. She thought they would head out there together, but apparently not. A note left behind said that Overseer Briggs needed to run a quick errand and that she’ll meet her there.

She couldn’t have said that the night before? Maybe it was just something the popped up last minute.

She really should have stopped and made camp before it got dark. The moon was almost full so at least there was some light. But it was still dark enough that if she wasn’t careful, she be liable to-

The hunk of wood made a loud thunk from her foot impacting it. Her muffled scream made a nice accompaniment to it.

Caoimhe took a deep breath. _‘Okay. Calm. Caaaaaalm. Remember your supposed intelligence. Did anyone hear you?’_

There was silence. So at least her stupidity hadn’t gotten her killed. Yet.

No bad smells either. Which was the best thing really. All the really creepy deadly things stunk. Some to high heavens, like super mutants and ghouls, but even the Blood Eagles smelled like bad B.O. Giant ants were the lowest on the list, even if they still smelled like a chemical burn.

What the heck did she even hit. It wasn’t a log or a stump. It was-?

She nudged it with her good foot. A really weird art project?

It was carved like a bear. A normal bear. Not like the big mutated Yao guai. Just really poorly. And it had spoons as a makeshift Mohawk from head to tail. Huh. It must be some kind of statute or lawn decoration of some sort. In the middle of nowhere. Why in the- Oh.

There was a house right in front of her that she damn well almost walked into. Fuck she really needed some sleep.

There wasn’t any sign that it was lived in. Well. As much as she could tell at this point of stupidity. Leaves that hadn’t been swept. No dents or marks in the grass in what would be highly trafficked zones. Door was locked, but it was easily picked.

Inside was…well decorated to say the least. Every single wall space was taken over by paintings, wall hangings, and anything the former owner darn well liked. Every horizontal surface was covered in sculptured of every sort and size. This must have been the home of an eccentric artist. Or a mad collector. Not that they were bad art. There was a pretty painting the size of her head of a large tree next to a river. Maybe she would grab that one and take it with her. It would look nice in her house.

Besides the…interesting ascetics the house was empty. And thank goodness, because she was about to crash. Caoimhe set up her sleeping bag and didn’t even remember hitting her head on the pillow before she was dead asleep.


	5. Day 5: Chocolate (New Vegas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah looks for a way to blend in. Strikes gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's the longest yet. Had fun. : )

The Lucky 38 was almost ominously quiet, if it wasn’t for the sound of Veronica exploring the Presidential suite with Cass, Boone going through his inventory at the coffee table, and the strange new sound of a functional AC, Sarah would have been seriously creeped out. That low-grade humming. Some Vaults had that sound, but not all of them. Could see it agitating her already migraine prone head, but the cool air was refreshing.

She shouldn’t have sat down on this insanely well-preserved couch. It was too comfortable and she was so tired. And more to do tomorrow. It was time to go after the asshole who shot her in the head. Twice. He had to have had some idea she was alive. Mr. New Vegas did spill the beans on that one. Maybe he didn’t know it was her that walked into the 38, but as soon as she walked into The Tops he would figure out it was her. Hell, just walking back out of the 38 would grab enough attention to her wasteland self and he could bolt. Or try to kill her again as soon as she stepped foot in there.

It was a good thing she didn’t lay down on the bed. She would’ve already fallen asleep and they still needed to plan for tomorrow. If only she didn’t look so much like…herself. A wasteland courier. Not that she regretted it, just that she looked so distinctive and out of place on the Strip. If only there was a way to-

Sarah bolted up so quickly Boone grabbed his combat knife.

“I have an idea!”

Boone still had a hand on the knife, but in a less active grip and raised an eyebrow. Sarah smiled back and headed to the entryway.

“Hey, Victor!”

“Howdy partner! How can I be of assistance?”

“When the Lucky 38 was sealed did the previous guests leave with their belongings?”

“Hmm. Let me check. Let’s see…. yes. Some guests did leave with their belongings but most were left behind.”

“Are the items still where they left them?”

“Hmm. Most would’ve been put away in their rooms and anything outside into storage.”

“Can I see them?”

“Why would you need to see something like that?”

“I need to find pre-war dresses without leaving the 38.”

A screamed “Dresses!” could be heard in the next room and Veronica came running. “Dresses? We can have dresses?” She almost vibrated in place.

Sarah couldn’t help but laugh a little. “Yes. Dresses. I need to not look like ‘the famous Courier.’ Like you said. Nobody has entered the 38 since the bombs dropped. Benny could either plan for me or run away with the Chip Mr. House wants. I don’t want to chase after that asshole with bad taste again.”

Boone gave his patented stare. “I don’t like the idea of you without armor.”

“Me neither, but in this case the armor could get me killed quicker.” She turned to Victor with a smile. “So. Can we go to this lost and found storage room and look around, cowboy?”

“Boss approves, little lady! I’ll get right to leading you to our hold items storage.”

Sarah started heading to the elevator when Boone spoke. “Cass. Veronica. You two stay up here.”

She made eye contact with a pouting ‘Ron and Cass who was giving them both a strange smirk. “It’s fine. I’ll bring multiple ones for you guys to choose from.”

Cass laughed and gave a shit eating grin. “You two love birds have fun now. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t.”

“W-what?” She squeaked. “We aren’t. What. CAAASSS!”

Boone dragged her to the elevator to the sound of Cass and Veronica’s side-splitting laughter.

The ride down was quiet, but walking down the hallway with another securitron Victor ported himself into she had an idea. She tried to nonchalantly take Boone’s hand. She felt him tense up but before he could take his hand back, she started making ranger signs into his palm.

_: Why did you want to leave them there? :_

His hand relaxed.

_: Don’t trust here. Girls keep safe :_

_: Good idea. House can hear us. Don’t know if he can see us :_

She let go of his hand and softly smiled. “I’m sure we’ll find something good to blend in with.

\---

The item holding storage area wasn’t a complete bust. Found a few dresses for ‘Ron and Cass to look through and found something that could work for Boone. Granted there were enough NCR soldiers on leave that he fit in just fine as it was. But there wasn’t any pre-war clothes that worked for her. So, plan B. Exploring the many, many rooms of the Lucky 38. She didn’t like her chances. There was a dress that she could wear, but she could tell from looking at it that it wouldn’t fit right at top. Not leaving much to the imagination. Sarah felt a shiver down her spine. No. That would be a last resort.

Most of the rooms were empty or had nothing of note. Most rooms were like this one. Bed made. Things straightened up. All belongings put away in suitcases placed next to the door or in the cabinets. The suit cases were empty in the room she was currently in and the cabinets looked to have nothing of note, but hmm.

There was a box.

A quick slash with her own knife opened it easily enough. She couldn’t tell what was in it though. Wrapped bars that looked like thin MREs? She held one to the light.

Chocolate. This was a box of chocolate bars.

Holy shit.

This was a gold mine. Hell. A bar of chocolate was worth more then an actual bar of gold. They were rare when her mother was a kid, but they were completely unheard of now. There had to be at least fifty in here.

She grabbed it and headed straight for Boone. He gave her a questioning look. She just grinned so hard her cheeks hurt and held up the box to him. Sarah couldn’t tell if his eyes widened because of the sunglasses he still wore, but his eyebrows disappeared under his 1st Recon beret.

Screw selling these. She had been dreaming of chocolate from her mother’s stories. She was keeping these. And sharing with her friends. If they stopped teasing her about Boone. If not, it was all her’s and Boone’s.

The next room had an odd feeling, but she couldn’t place it. Everything seemed ordinary.

Boone looked to the right half of the room and she the left. Empty. Empty. And ah ha. Casual wear and dresses! She picked up the first dress and-

It was heavier than it should be. Strange. She rubbed the fabric between her fingers. Thicker and stiffer than usual. But still looked like it had a good flow. She put it on the bed and took out her knife again. Boone watched her with a questioning look. She carefully cut a seam. She could fix it easily later.

Ballistic weave. The dress was lined with ballistic weave!

She ran back to the other clothes. They all felt heavier than they should. She grinned.

She didn’t know what kind of person was in this room before. She’d have to go through it more thoroughly. But she was starting to feel better about tomorrow.


	6. Day 7: Fireplace (New Vegas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An abandoned house comes in handy.

They were lucky to find an unoccupied house on the outskirts of New Vegas after an ambush from Legion assassins. Even if they had to improvise with using one of their enemy’s machetes as an impromptu crowbar to taking down enough of the boarding to get inside.

Well, all credit went to Boone as he was all that was keeping Sarah currently vertical. A flanking mutt got a lucky bite into her hamstrings. A stimpak was doing its job, but her left leg couldn’t hold her weight yet. Boone gave a grunt of exertion as he ripped off the last plank they needed before they could force the door open. He let her use him as a makeshift crutch as they limped their way in.

The interior looked untouched for years at least. Furniture and a sprinkling of personal items the previous owner left behind. Boone laid her gently on the couch that was in front of a fireplace. The temperature would go down enough when night came that a fire would be welcome, but the smoke would draw too much attention at the moment. Not with them at half strength.

Boone’s hand on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts. “I’m okay.” She said a little too breathlessly.

Boone raised an eyebrow that all but said, _‘I call bullshit.’_

Sarah gave a pained huff of laughter. “Alright, alright. One of my ribs may have been bruised when I fell hard after that stupid dog bit me. Doesn’t feel broken, but breathing is… uncomfortable at the moment.” She admitted.

Boone gave a sigh. “What can I do?”

“Let me think. Um…” Her thoughts were slow to gather. She’d most certainly been though worse injuries. The long, yet quick walk here, on top of not being able to take a deep breath must have done her in. What would her mother do? There was something she said about ribs and…? Oh.

“I think I need another stimpak, but I think...” She had to take a breath. “I think this is one of those times…” Boone rubbed her shoulder while she caught her breath. “I need a half dose of Med-X.”

He gave a nod before grabbing their first aid box. He gave her the pain killer first and it felt like a muscle loosening and she could finally breathe properly again. Didn’t even feel the Stimpak injection afterwards.

“There’s a bed in the other room if you want me to carry you there.”

The idea of him carrying her gave her a curl of warmth in her abdomen. Could have just been the chems though. “Later? I think I just want to lay down here right now.”

He gave an agreeable sound before sitting down with his back against the couch and his head oh so close to hers. They both stared at the unused fireplace. Shame they couldn’t set up a fire. But for now, Boone’s body heat next to her was enough and she dosed off to the thoughts on an imaginary fire.


	7. Day 8: Market (76)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visiting Lewisburg.

Lewisburg must have been beautiful when the town was in its heyday. Sky Gardens bursting with plant life and lovingly maintained. Even after the bombs dropped the Spring Garden Festival was keeping pre-war community and normalcy alive.

And now it was all dead. More or less. When Caoimhe came a month ago for the Order of Mysteries it was a nest of feral ghouls. The largest mob of them she’s seen yet. The largest ones still give her nightmares. And now back to find more information of this Big Bad Wolf, it was home to super mutants.

“This place just gets better and better.” She muttered under her breath. It didn’t smell or look like the green monstrosities had been holding up here long. Silver linings.

Caoimhe hid behind a tree to get a better look. There were…quite a number of them too. ‘ _If I’m careful, I can sneak around them and get to the sky bridges. No one’s up there_ ’

It was an easier thought then action. At least they were loud. She crept low and was in sight of one of the stairs when one of their mutated dogs blocked her path. _‘Shit!’_ It smelled her but didn’t see her. She drew her assaultron blade and stabbed the animal in the back of the neck. It went down.

‘ _Oh, thank fuck_.’

She got on to the Sky Bridge when a second mutant hound must have found the body of the first. Its howl got the attention of every single super mutant.

‘ _For fuck’s sake_.’

Now it was the patient game. If she stayed still and out of sight, they’d almost forget she was here. She hid herself with her legendary combat rifle. Ready for if they came up the same stairs she did or from the other part of the Sky Garden. The air was loud with the sound of their taunts.

She waited.

Her legs were numb. The pip-boy said it was twenty minutes, even if it felt like an hour. But the market below was quiet. Perfect. She had to lay on her back to wait for feeling to return in her legs before glancing over the ledge. Slipping the sniper rifle of her back she set up her position. Maybe once she cleared out Lewisburg again and got the information she needed, she could gather up some of her fellow former residents and some of the people arriving to Appalachia together. Clear out more of the town. Return it to some shade of glory again. Maybe the Spring Garden Festival could start again.

Caoimhe smiled at that thought as she aimed at an unaware mutant. ‘ _One shot, one kill, right?_ ’


	8. Day 10: Giving (Fallout 76)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caoimhe is introduced to mutation serums.

Caoimhe tried to jump onto the porch of her house, but failed so spectacularly that her camp was filled with her friends’ laughter. Moria and her brother Conall. Her two best friends from the Vault and the only one’s besides her’s and their parents who could actually pronounce her name properly.

“You have to try a bunny hop first!” Conall cheered on.

“You have to relearn how to jump. The mutation serum changes and strengthens your muscular system.” Moria tapped her chin in thought. “And try on flat ground first. Don’t want you to hit your head again.”

Caoimhe gingerly rubbed her head that she had slammed into the porches’ roof. Moria had a good point.

Her friends stopped by three days ago. Gushing about finally finishing the serum they found in the Enclave bunker.

“The originals they had were flawed! The side effects would make them worthless! Many would make you too weak to hold a gun! Worthless junk.” Moria had raved. “So, we fixed them.”

And so, they gave her their completed serums. Starting with Marsupial. Followed by Healing Factor, Bird Bones, and Eagle Eyes. Even with just the one, she was out for a day and a half with her friends keeping guard. Feeling like her muscles were being torn apart and welded back together. Moria said that was close to what was actually happening. Thank heavens for Med-x and a bed with a functional mattress.

Caoimhe’s jumping was getting better. So little effort and she was going flying. Now if she could just control the direction that would be great. Conall gave a deep laugh as she caught on to a tree branch and held on for dear life.

“Don’t forget Keeve, that you don’t have the Bird Bones mutation yet. Falling will still hurt.” He called out.

“Got it!” She called back. Now how to drop better without twisting something?

Moria hummed. “The serum we gave you should help with landing. It’s the heights greater then that branch that will give you trouble. Please don’t go jumping off cliffs without power armor yet. We heard about you waving to a settler before jumping off that cliff to the north. Shouting in glee as you went. You nearly gave that poor man a heart attack.”

Caoimhe couldn’t hold back her laughter. That was a great day.

“Have to admit. I would do the same thing.” Conall said at his sister’s side.

Moria sighed. “I’m surrounded by children.” She rolled her eyes, but her lips twitched in mirth.

When Caoimhe was done training for the day she would cook them something delicious in thanks. Then would show them the schematics she had been saving for the two of them. Caoimhe grinned and let go.


	9. Day 11: Family (Fallout: New Vegas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass introduces Sarah to Wasteland Tequila.

The night was calm and starting to get cold. One where Sarah’s collection of friends found a well enough secured camp that they could get a good fire going. Boone and ED-E on watch. Rex on guard at her side. She really hopes it stays peaceful. Even if only because Cass finally got Sarah to try her famous Wasteland Tequila. She wasn’t on the floor yet. Not for Cass’s lack of trying.

She wonders what her dad would think of her little found family? He’d like Boone’s skills. Cass’s sass. Don’t know what he’d think of ‘Ron, but he would love Rex. Arcade would give him a pause, but only because Arcade is so clearly hiding something. Mom on the other hand would love that’s she traveling with a fellow Follower. They might not like Lily or ED-E, but they would get along with Raul.

She wishes her dad could’ve seen what she’s done for the Mojave. What she’s done against the Legion. Oh, no. Forget that. If her dad knew she was going against Legion he’d lock her in a bunker. Her mom is probably a mixture of proud and worried from whatever rumors she’s heard that have trickled west. She knows her cousin would join her if he wouldn’t get in trouble for desertion and same with her Ranger friend she hasn’t seen in years. She only has one ‘blood’ aunt, but her and the rest of her aunts, uncles, and honorary grandparents back at Sunny Hills are probably cheering her on.

Maybe after the war with the Legion is over, she can visit again.

Sarah looks down at the half empty tequila bottle. ‘ _I think I’ve had enough of that tonight_.’


	10. Day 12:  Lights (Fallout: New Vegas)

It was more relaxing to see the lights of the Strip from a distance, rather than from among them. Looking up to see the stars was an extra perk. Outside of the shadow of the 38, it felt like she was finally able to breathe. No matter the glamor. Her home was out here.

Sarah gave a stretch then laid out on the ground next to Boone. She looked at her protective shadow before turning her eyes to the sky. They really were so bright out here.

“Thanks for sticking with me, Boone.”

The sniper looked away from the lights to look down at her with a penetrating stare before turning back to the distance.

“Always.”


	11. Day 14: Costumes (Fallout 76)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conall has a 'brilliant' idea for a fun time.

“No.”

“Aw, come on, Mori. It’ll be fun!”

“It will be ridiculous. I am not wearing something that demeaning.”

Caoimhe was not sure what she was getting into when she came back to camp, but walking into see Conall in strange red armor and a hat with antlers was not helping. He was trying to give his sister a black and white striped shirt. “What are you guys doing?”

The siblings turned to stare at her. Moria with a scowl on her face. Conall with a slowly widening grin.

“Keeve! Just the girl I wanted to see. Come help me convince, Mori?”

“No.”

“Convin-“

They both spoke at the same time. Moria just glared at her brother.

“What idea is in your head now?”

Conall rubbed his hands together and started an evil sort of laugh. She didn’t have a good feeling about this.

“I found this store filled with costumes.” His grin looked downright malicious. “And I want to hunt down Blood Eagle while they’re stoned out of their mind, while wearing them.”

“While not wearing any armor.”

“Aw, come on. Some armor.”

“Some armor.” Caoimhe deadpanned. “Brilliant idea.”

“Hey, the raiders will be high as fuck and we terrify them by being in costumes. They’ll piss their pants! What’s not to like? What’s the worst that could happen?”

“Bullets. Lots and lots of bullets.”

“And plasma.” Moria drawled.

Caoimhe sighed. “Raider’s that are highly known to shoot first when scared.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh!” Caoimhe threw her hands up in the air. “What the heck were you thinking?!”

“Still would’ve been funny.” Conall grumbled. He opened his mouth to say more, but Moria’s glare silenced him.

Caoimhe sighed.


End file.
